


【仙流】溯回

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/溯回
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【仙流】溯回

01.

深夜。

仙道把车停进街道边的临时停车位，下车去便利店买水。推门走进去时，店员正趴在收银台上睡觉。

店员脸埋在臂弯里，睡得很沉，能听到他绵长的呼吸声，偏长的鸦黑色头发在灯光的照耀下看起来十分顺滑柔软。

仙道脚步一顿，若有所思地盯着对方。

叮咚——

玻璃门再次被推开，进来一个头发染成亚麻色的矮个青年。

“Akira，你到底要躲我躲到什么时候？”青年显然认识仙道。

仙道收回视线，眸底掠过一丝微不可察的不悦。

跟着他的这个青年叫桐野曜，合作方负责人。

桐野曜早就对仙道动了心，不久前的一次商务聚餐上，他借着酒劲当众放话要在一个月内追到他。

仙道转过身，挂上疏离的笑容：“桐野先生，我已经下班了，现在是我的私人时间。”

“我就是要占用你的私人时间。”桐野曜上前一步，喜欢仙道是一个原因，另一个原因则是面子问题。他的自我感觉过于良好，话说得太满，如果没能顺利拿下仙道，必然会被身边的人奚落调侃，甚至沦为笑柄。

“抱歉，我还是那句话，我们不合适。”仙道笑得有几分漫不经心，不过眼底没有笑意，他不再理会桐野曜，扭头朝冷藏柜走去，拿出一瓶苏打水到收银台结账。

桐野曜沉着脸不吭声了，他的恋爱经验比较丰富，但都是别人追求他，头一回主动抛出橄榄枝，却屡次遭到拒绝，越想越憋屈。

仙道站定在收银台前，稍稍提高了声音：“你好，结账。”

过了半晌，店员一脸茫然地抬起头，迷迷瞪瞪地望着仙道。

仙道一看清他的脸，心脏猛地一跳，耳边哗啦一声，仿佛一大片卷着月光的潮水急速冲进了胸腔，在密闭的狭小空间里冲撞震荡起来。

“你……”仙道喉头一哽，深吸了一口气，一字一句地质问，“流川枫。四年前，你为什么不告而别？”

02.

仙道十三岁那年，他的母亲出轨了一个风流成性的画家，被花言巧语冲昏了头脑，以为找到了灵魂伴侣，毅然选择净身出户。

父母办理完离婚手续，仙道跟着父亲移民国外定居。

七年后的暑假，二十岁的仙道回国探望手臂摔骨折的外公。就是这一年的夏天，他遇到了流川枫。

流川是外公请来整理院子的短期工，听说他的父母都不在了，得自己赚生活费。

仙道第一眼见到流川的时候，恍如见到了搁浅人间的月亮，连发梢都泛着浅浅的光。

流川并不抗拒仙道的亲近，好像以前就认识他似的。

相处了十来天，在一个阵雨将至的傍晚，仙道试探性地吻了流川的脸颊。

流川愣愣地看着他。

厚重的积雨云里裹着沉闷的雷声，天光昏暗阴沉。

“你喜欢我？”流川问道。

“啊，”仙道故作老练，耳根透出薄红，他的声音低了下去，尾音透出甜蜜，“是啊。我喜欢你。”

雨还没落下来，周围的空气异常窒闷。

仙道其实也没谈过恋爱，冲动完惴惴不安，万一流川不喜欢他怎么办？

长久的沉默令仙道的心里越发没底，他抿了下发干的唇面，沉声问道：“你呢？”

“我一直都很喜欢你的。”流川不苟言笑，说话总是一副非常认真的样子。

豆大的雨点噼里啪啦砸了下来。

仙道在潺潺的雨声中再次亲吻流川，这一次吻的是他微凉柔软的嘴唇。

确立了恋爱关系，二人度过了一段极为甜蜜的日子。外公睁一只眼闭一只眼随他们去了。年轻人之间的爱情就像秋季的山火，一烧起来整座山头都火光冲天，他这把老骨头哪里扑得灭。

然而美好的时光总是短暂的，一转眼暑假快结束了，仙道必须回学校了。

出发前一晚，仙道没住外公家，留宿在流川租的单身公寓。

流川的情绪有些低落，闷声不响地坐在窗台上，望着窗外黑漆漆的夜色，不知道在想什么。

仙道冲完澡，擦着头发走向流川，把他抱到小床上俯身吻他：“真想把你装进行李箱一起带走。”

流川不接话，眸光黯淡。

“别难过宝贝，一有空我就会回来的。”仙道啄吻流川的唇角安抚他。

流川伸手搂住仙道的脖子，脸埋进他的颈窝：“你又要扔下我了。”

仙道虽然疑惑流川为什么要用“又”这个字，但眼下哄好男朋友最重要，别的也就无暇细想。

“不会扔下你的。最多异地两年，等我念完大学，我来国内发展。好吗？”仙道抱紧流川，一遍遍亲着他的头发。

仙道怎么也没想到，他回到国外就联系不上流川了。

电话无人接听，短信石沉大海。

仙道让外公去单身公寓看看，却被告之流川在他走后的第二天就退租了。

当天仙道就以身体不适为由，请了一周的假，匆匆飞回国内。

流川租的那间单身公寓里已住进了新的住户，租客不可能知道上一任租客的去向。

不过租客说在抽屉里找到一个铁盒。

估计流川走得太急，忘记带走了。

仙道打开了铁盒，里面有一张他小学六年级拍的证件照，还有一根穿着橙红色细线的缝纫针。

照片泛黄，缝纫针锈迹斑斑，看来有些年头了。

难道流川是他的小学同学？

仙道想了很久，但毫无头绪。他后知后觉地发现自己对流川的生活圈子一无所知。

流川有意与他断联，他根本无从找起。

仙道拿着这个铁盒，失魂落魄地坐在街边。

眼前人来人往，哪个都不是他的流川。

夕阳下坠，整座城市被血色的暮光倾覆。

03.

一晃四年。

仙道单方面遵守对流川的承诺，大学一毕业就回到国内工作。

尽管他已经做好了也许这辈子再也见不到流川的心理准备了，但始终说服不了自己试着接受别人。几次试图放弃，都梦回那个炎热的夏天，流川孤身站在苔绿的草木深处，眼底有冷翠的阴翳。

流川的神情古井无波，薄唇一开一合，平静地吐出一句控诉。

——你又要扔下我了。

冷质的声线似冰块锐利的边缘刮擦着仙道的心脏，令他心痛难当。

愧疚因何而生仙道不得而知。

明明他才是被无理由扔下的一方。

如今流川眉目依旧好端端地坐在面前，仙道的心绪复杂，短暂的惊喜过后，蓄积多年的愤懑取而代之。

流川曜石般漆黑的瞳孔里晕开光亮，答非所问：“你回来了？”

仿佛已经等了许多年，终于等来了要等的那个人。

仙道不料流川居然能装出一副没事人的样子，避而不谈抛弃他的原因，还露出这种……让他心软的眼神。

流川抿了下唇：“当时我出了点事，没来得及告诉你。”

“什么事？”

“我不能说。”

仙道忽然笑了一下，手撑在收银台的台面上，身体前倾，眼里显出危险的暗光：“之后呢？为什么不回复我，还注销了手机号码？”

“我的手机被偷了。”流川懊恼地皱了下眉，从口袋里摸出手机，“我换了新的号码，我报给你。”

这个理由有够蹩脚的，仙道怀疑是流川临时想出来的。

“不必了。我不想知道。”仙道直起身，深深地看了流川一眼，径直走出店门。

流川追出收银台，被桐野曜拽住了。

桐野曜通过二人的对话大致知道他们之间发生过什么事了，难怪仙道对待感情这么慎重，原来受过情伤。

“放开。”流川透过玻璃门看着仙道坐进了车里。

“怎么？混得不好想吃回头草？”桐野曜是仙道的追求者，自然将他的前任视为最具威胁的情敌，“早干嘛去了？晚了。Akira现在喜欢的人……”

“是我”两个字没说出口，他就被流川一拳撂倒。

桐野曜撞在了一边的货架上，捂着鼻子痛得眼前发黑。

流川没管他，拉开门飞快地冲到街边，拍打副驾驶室紧闭的车窗。

仙道闭了下眼睛，一脚踩下油门。

流川攥着拳头，望着远去的车尾灯，心脏仿似被一双无形的手扼住般阵阵发痛，蹙起剑眉，狠狠地吞咽了一下。

仙道紧紧地握着方向盘，手背上青筋杠起，过了路口，叹了一口气，调头开了回去。

他看到流川还站在原地。

深夜的街道空无一人，流川垂着头，连影子都是孤孤单单的。

仙道的鼻子莫名地一酸，横穿车道，重新把车停在了流川的跟前，放下车窗玻璃。

流川抬起头，眼神里带着没想到仙道会去而复返的错愣。

“还有什么事吗？”仙道故作冷漠，心揪着疼。

流川嘴唇动了动，声音轻到仙道差点没听清。

“我想回家。”

04.

仙道认了。

承认自己还爱着流川并不是一件多么困难的事。

仙道平复了一下心情，开门下车，走到流川旁边。

影子贴近了影子。不再形单影只。

仙道内心的怒意逐渐消弭，他捻了捻指尖，最终把流川拥进了怀里。

“你耳朵后面的这道缝合疤怎么还没好？”仙道皱了下眉。他认识流川时，流川的左耳耳后就有这么一道大约四五厘米长的疤，缝得歪歪斜斜，不像是出自外科医生之手。

“不知道。”流川失而复得，抱着仙道不撒手，“你介意？”

仙道亲了一下他的耳朵：“不介意。”

流川的耳尖迅速染上了薄红。和四年前一样不禁撩。

桐野曜气急败坏地跑出便利店：“仙道彰！你他妈有够贱的！我上赶着讨好你，你不领情，搂着这么个暴力狂当宝贝！他能抛弃你一次就能抛弃你第二次！”

“我不会再让他逃走了。”仙道这句话其实是说给流川听的，“敢跑就锁起来。”

流川偷瞄了仙道一眼。

四年前的仙道还没出校园，张扬热烈，如同春日和煦的阳光；而经过时间淬炼后的他，多了几分内敛与沉稳，攻击性隐而不发但又有着让人捉摸不透的压迫感。

“嗯？”仙道转眸看向流川，“怕了？”

“不怕。我不会再离开你了。”流川拉过仙道的手，按在自己的胸口。

心脏在仙道的掌心之下扑通扑通地跳动着。

仙道思绪一晃，以前他是不是从没听到过流川的心跳声？仔细一想，又觉得是无稽之谈。

05.

仙道并不怨恨流川，只要爱意足够强烈，就能剔除一切的不快。

中间分开的四年，权当是时间的考验。

仙道几年没睡过安稳觉了，经常需要服用安眠药才能入睡，原来是怀里缺了流川。

周末他带流川去了外公家。

外公多少有点埋怨流川的任性妄为，哪怕给他外孙留张字条也行啊。

流川被训了好一会儿了，叛逆心起，小声地嘟哝，他走的时候也没给我留字条。

“什么？”外公陡然抬高了声音。

仙道走出厨房：“怎么了？”

“你男朋友嘀嘀咕咕的不知道在说什么。你管管他，说话别含在嘴里。我岁数大了，耳背，听不清。”

仙道莞尔一笑，冲流川抬了抬下巴：“过来端菜，我的男朋友。有你爱吃的白灼虾。”

流川起身走向他。

仙道关上厨房门：“外公是不是数落你了？”

流川摇头否认。

仙道捏捏流川的脸，转头走到集成灶边，把锅里的菜盛出来。

“仙道，”流川从背后抱住他，声音闷闷的，“外公说，四年前你为了找我，出过一次车祸。”

陈年旧事，仙道随口接道：“运气不好，碰到了酒驾。”

流川的心脏疼得发紧：“我不是故意离开的。”

仙道转了个身，扶着流川的腰把他抵在了料理台边：“我躺在重症监护室里时，脑子里只有一个念头，我得活着，不能咽气。我怕你哪天后悔了回来找我，但我已经不在了。”

流川鼻尖骤酸，眼底的坚冰碎裂，使劲地抱住仙道。

06.

周一下午，仙道的办公室来了一位打扮奇怪的陌生女人，穿着深绿色的长裙，头戴一顶帽檐异常宽大的黑色帽子。

仙道搁下签字笔：“您是？”

“灵媒。”

“灵媒？”仙道想打电话叫保安了，疯人院里逃出来的？

“是的，仙道先生。灵媒。”她又强调了一遍自己的身份，摘下帽子，露出一双赤红色的双眼，“你的小狐狸与我签订了契约。我给了他一颗心脏，让他成为了真正的人。现在我急需一笔钱，你是否愿意买走这份契约？”

“我不太明白你的意思。我没有小狐狸。“

“不，你有。”灵媒姿态高傲，走到仙道的办公桌前，“你曾经有一只狐狸玩偶。当然，他跟着你的时候没有名字。他的名字是我帮他取的，叫——”

仙道听到对方以诡异沙哑的声音缓缓地念出了一个名字。

“流川枫。”

仙道瞳孔一缩，从椅子上腾地站了起来。

“不信？”灵媒挑眉，涂黑的嘴唇扬起，“小狐狸的左耳后面有一道疤。这道疤是你亲手缝合的。你忘了？”

仙道的喉结上下滑动，眸光忽明忽暗，难以置信。

但灵媒说得没错。他童年时期确实有过一只狐狸玩偶，晚上不抱着它就睡不着觉。狐狸玩偶的耳朵也确实因脱线裂开过一个小口子，是他一针一针缝合起来的。

“你把小狐狸放在一个纸盒里没有带走，房子卖掉后，新的户主把他扔进了垃圾桶。是我把他捡回来的。小狐狸早就有了灵魂，他的灵魂很特别，像夜间的月光，能吸引墓地里的鬼魂。而我的主职就是招魂，作为媒介让死者的家人与之对话。”灵媒取出一卷羊皮纸，解开麻绳，放在办公桌上摊开，纸上画满了复杂的符咒。

仙道看到羊皮纸的角落摁着一个小小的狐狸爪印。

“仙道先生，只有销毁了这份契约，你的小狐狸才能重获自由。”

“我想知道，四年前，他突然消失的原因。”

灵媒笑起来有些渗人：“认了主的玩偶都这样，脑子一根筋，固执得要命。小枫被我捡走后，等了你七年，他觉得你肯定会回来接他的。好不容易见到你了，连心脏都没有就喜欢上了你，可是在一起没多久，你就要走了。傻狐狸以为你又不想要他了。”

灵媒继续说：“他心不在焉地帮我引魂，不慎引来一只恶鬼，险些将他撕碎。我费了好大的劲才把他的魂招回来。可惜心智受损，没法变回人了，他以狐狸玩偶的形态静养了一年多时间。”

所有的一切昭然若揭。

仙道难受得喘不上气，怔怔地坐回椅子上，藏在铁盒里那根生了锈的缝纫针像是扎进了他的心里。

沉默良久。

仙道哑着喉咙说道：“开价吧。”

07.

暮色四合。

流川像往常一样去见灵媒。

“以后你不必再来了。”灵媒转动着食指上的戒指，“你的主人以高价买走了那份契约。你自由了。”

流川一惊：“你找过他了？”

“我们的契约里没有规定我不可以找他。小枫，我老了，不想再与鬼魂打交道了。卖了契约，我养老的钱就有了。”

“他给了你多少钱？”

“这是我与他之间的交易，跟你有什么关系？你在我这里已经得到你想要的东西了。我们两清了。”灵媒拢了拢头发，一摆手，“走吧。”

打车回家的途中，流川靠在后座上睡着了，梦里的片段支离破碎，每一帧都与仙道有关。

仙道小心地帮他缝合裂开的耳朵，他那时候没有痛感，但仙道还是温柔地亲了他的伤口。

仙道把他搂在怀里睡觉，每一个安静的夜晚他都能听到仙道的心跳声。

他坐在纸盒里看着仙道收拾东西，仙道带走了衣服、鞋子、储蓄罐、滑板、书籍等等，但是没有把他放进那个大大的行李箱里。

……

计程车司机叫醒了流川，打断了他的梦。

流川只记得最后一个梦的结尾，仙道专注地望着他。

浓云滚滚，就快下雨了，雷声轰隆作响。

仙道低沉的嗓音实质性地滚过他的耳道，连带着耳后那道疤都阵阵发痒。

——是啊。我喜欢你。

流川在小区门口遇到了仙道。

车停在路边，仙道靠着车，手里提着一束花。

今晚是个晴夜，明月悬空，月光柔化了仙道的面部轮廓。

流川朝仙道走过去，起初走得很慢，走着走着脚步加快，然后改为小跑。

仙道将向他奔来的月亮结结实实地抱了个满怀。

“……对不起，小枫。”仙道细细地亲吻流川耳后凹凸不平的那道疤，眼眶蓦地染了红。

他因家庭变故远渡重洋，几乎带走了所有的个人物品，唯独把流川落下了。当时他的确认为，他不需要这只狐狸玩偶了。可从没想过，狐狸玩偶需不需要他。

流川与灵媒签下契约，游走在阴森的墓地里，等了他一年又一年。

等来的却是第二次分别。

仙道捧起流川的脸，吻住了他的嘴唇。

流川尝到了眼泪的味道，是从仙道的眼角滚落下来的，他攥着仙道腰侧的衣服，合上眼回应。

附近有路人经过，仙道额头贴着流川的额头结束了这个吻。

流川喘息沉促，半天缓不过来。

回到家中，仙道吻得更凶了。

流川因缺氧脑子发昏，感觉仙道像是要吃了他。

仙道也真的这么做了，把这只属于他的小狐狸吃得干干净净，连骨头都没剩下。

流川被撞得浑身湿透，近似呜咽的呻吟还没出口就被仙道强势的吻堵了回去。

四年前他和仙道还没发展到这一步，重逢后也只是单纯的睡在一起，初尝情欲的小狐狸意识到，人类的交配行为比他想象中凶蛮多了。

幸好他不再是当初那只软绵绵的狐狸玩偶了，否则肯定经受不住仙道翻来覆去的折腾，说不定肚子里的棉絮都会被顶出来。

仙道食髓知味，掐着流川的腰碾着他的敏感点抽送。

重重快感逼得流川近乎崩溃，哭喘着咬住仙道的肩膀，下意识地夹紧了在他身体里没完没了逞凶的那根东西。

仙道眼神一暗，有些用力地吻住流川，腰间发力狠抽猛送，绷紧小腹射了进去。

流川迷迷糊糊感觉仙道又吻了他耳后的疤。他听到仙道贴着他的耳朵珍而重之地说了句“我爱你”。

带着性感的低喘，以及灼烫的鼻息。

还有水乳交融后的餍足和亲密。

流川抱紧现任男友兼前任主人，用汗涔涔的脸蹭了蹭他同样汗湿的脸。

我也爱你。

Fin.


End file.
